Can't Remember to Forget You
by TakeMe2Wonderland
Summary: Rewrite of At World's End from the POV of an OC. Madelyn Suffolk met Capt. Jack Sparrow when she was 15 and a romance blossoms between them. Fate wickedly separates them, but Madelyn isn't one to give up easily. She runs away to find him, becoming a pirate herself, but after fourteen years is there any hope that she'll find him? - WIP M for Lemons R&R Please
1. Somebody That I Used to Know

Author's Note: This takes place during At World's End and also will have several flashbacks of Madelyn's past. There will be several lemons through out the story during the present and in flashbacks. The rating is T for now, but it will change to M once it gets into the more mature content. There will be a warning at the beginning of chapters that contain said mature content in case anyone wants to skip it. While the main pairing is Madelyn x Jack, Madelyn will have "interactions" with other characters. Just as a note when Jack and Madelyn meet, he is 25 and she is 15, while nowadays this is frowned up, during the time period it wasn't abnormal, but if you're offended by the age gap I suggest you not read this. This is written from her POV. I haven't decided if it'll switch pov through out the story, but if it does, it'll be marked as such. Thanks for reading! Reviews of any kind are welcome.

* * *

I stood in the shadows underneath a bridge near one of the many canals in Singapore. Tai Huang was beside me, speaking softly to a few men behind us. Soa Feng had told us he was expecting company, though he failed to mention what kind. He'd never sent me to greet his guests before, which made me question their motives for visiting Singapore. If they were untrustworthy, why was Soa Feng accepting them at all? It wasn't long before we saw a woman in a small boat heading towards the dock in front of us.

"A call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sails toward home!" we heard her singing. I lifted my eyebrow. What a fool. It was not a song to be sung lightly. In fact, singing it would likely get her killed. I looked toward Tai Huang and saw a devilish grin spread across his face. I felt a little sorry for the girl, but nothing could be done. She only had her ignorance to blame. I cringed at the idea of what the men would do to her. So long as I wanted to keep my own head, I couldn't save her.

She tied her little dingy to the dock and stepped out, continuing the song.

"Yo ho, all together, hoist the colors high. Yo ho," she sang in almost a whisper.

"Thief! And beggar! Never say we die," Tai Huang interrupted as he stepped from the shadows, the two men that were with him following behind. She nearly jumped out of her skin. I couldn't save her, but I certainly wasn't going to help them torture her. I remained hidden, and simply watched. Besides, someone had to actually greet Soa Feng's guests and it was obvious the ignorant, pretty girl was going to have the men distracted.

"A dangerous song to be singing for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a woman, particularly a woman alone," Tai Huang teased her. He was going to have fun with this one.

"What makes ye think she's alone?" my heart skipped a beat when I heard his voice. One peek around the corner of my hiding spot confirmed I hadn't misheard. There, Hector Barbossa stood on the stairs a little above us. Typical. He always had considered himself to be above it all. As soon as I saw him, I pulled my head back into the shadows.

It had been nearly thirteen years since I'd seen him. He'd actually been the man who taught me to be a pirate. We'd spent a year together, first on his ship, and then after it sank, we mostly stayed in Tortuga. He'd taken me in, gave me a place to sleep, protected me, and taught me how to protect myself. And in return, he'd only wanted one thing from me. I actually hadn't minded it as much as I probably should have.

"You protect her?" Tai Huang spat at him, angry that his game had been interrupted. I focused back on what was happening, snapping out of my memories. Suddenly the girl produced a knife in her hand and grabbed Tai Huang from behind, placing the knife at his neck. I raised my eyebrows.

"What makes you think I need protecting?" she said coyly. I was surprised. I hadn't expected it from her. She had seemed so timid. I couldn't help but smile though, even as she held a knife to my comrade's throat. It was a rare occasion to find other women like myself.

"Your master's expecting us. An unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meetin'," Barbossa stated. Elizabeth released her grip on Tai Huang with disappointment written on her face. Since these seemed to be the company Soa Feng had been expecting, I was going to have to face my once mentor sooner or later. I stepped out from behind the shadows.

"Would it now?" I teased with a smile as I saw Hector's face go white, "How long has it been, Hector?"

"Ruby?" was all he could manage to stammer.

"It's Sakura now. For the first time, I actually picked out my own name," I told him. My birth name had been Madelyn, but Barbossa had decided it was too lady like a name for a pirate. He'd picked Ruby for me, because of my signature red hair, and said it was much more exotic and suiting. I've had at least five other names since then. Barbossa had composed himself after a moment and smiled at me.

"I'd heard you were dead," he stated flatly.

"I'd heard you were dead too," I countered, corking an eyebrow.

"Recently returned from the grave," he said with a smirk and a wink. Our little banter was interrupted when we heard footsteps. I motioned everyone under the bridge and they immediately followed. British soldiers passed by overhead as we made our way through the passage under the bridge. Tai Huang led the group; I stayed near the middle, with Barbossa and the girl following behind us, speaking softly to each other. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Hector glancing towards me. It was obvious he wanted to speak to me more, probably wanted to hear all about everything I'd been doing the last thirteen years. But this was not the time or the place for such things. Frankly I don't think Soa Feng would like it one bit if he knew I had a history with Barbossa. Especially since I already got the feeling that my current master didn't trust my former mentor. Or perhaps being a pirate as powerful as Soa Feng came with a certain amount of paranoia. I didn't blame him. Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean people aren't out to get you.

"…and you to remember your place in the presence of Soa Feng," I overheard Barbossa telling the girl.

"Is he really that terrifying?" she said with disdain. I smirked. She had no idea what Soa Feng was capable of.

"He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play," Barbossa jibbed. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Have I said something funny, Rubes?" he asked, apparently hearing my laugh. I slowed my pace and began walking beside him.

"Don't call me that here, Hector," I warned, "I fear its best we not let Soa Feng know exactly how close we once were."

"Well, then perhaps you best call me Barbossa then," he said. I nodded to him. I hadn't even realized I'd used his first name.

"Sorry," I said with a blush. He smiled to me and shook his head.

"I'm Elizabeth, by the way," the girl interrupted our awkward moment and extended her hand out to me. I was glad she had, maybe she'd sensed the uncertainty I had about seeing Hector again.

"You can call me Sakura," I said, shaking her hand, as we approached the entrance to Soa Feng's hideout.


	2. The One that Got Away

Chapter Two

Things weren't going well with Soa Feng for Barbossa and Elizabeth. The problem was the handsome fellow with them had gotten caught trying to steal very special charts from a temple Soa Feng's uncle had been in charge of. Most people know that legendarily the charts lead to the world beyond, but I knew of a few other locations it led to. Was Barbossa really planning a trip to the underworld? Or had he learned of where else the maps led to?

"You come into my city, and you betray my hospitality," Soa Feng started, obviously in a fowl mood.

"Soa Feng I assure you I had no idea," Barbossa tried to reason but Soa Feng interrupted.

"That he would get caught!" he yelled. I took a few steps back. Soa Feng was scary as hell when he was angry. He was even scarier to people who knew what he did to people who made him angry. I shrunk back and stood near the thief they'd caught. He was certainly a looker. It would be a shame if Soa Feng killed him. He must've noticed me looking him over because he gave me a once over. When he met my face I smiled and he almost grinned back. I had the feeling if we were meeting under different circumstances he would have smiled.

"You can fight!" Elizabeth nearly shouted. My attention turned back to the commotion, as did the thief's. The girl had quite the mouth on her. I was starting to like her more.

"You are Soa Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore! You and I are in an age where bold captains sail free waters! Where waves aren't measured in feet but by increments of fear and those who pass the test become a legend. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!" she spieled. Soa Feng stepped toward her and she realized her mistake. She took a step away from him, and I saw fear in her eyes briefly, but she hid it quickly which was wise. Never smart off to a man like Soa Feng and then cower.

"Elizabeth Swann," Soa Feng drawled, "There is more to you than meets the eye. And the eye… does not go wanting." The thief struggled against the wood that bound his arms causing me to wonder of their relationship.

"But I cannot help but notice you have failed to answer my question," Soa Feng continued, pointing his finger at Barbossa, "What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?"

No one said anything for a moment. Elizabeth and Barbossa looked at each other as if unsure what to say.

"Jack Sparrow," the man who'd tried to steal the charts finally stated. My heart stopped. My version swirled. I nearly fell over at the mention of his name. I grabbed hold of a near by beam and prayed everyone was too focused on the situation to notice the state I was in. I closed my eyes and fought back tears. Jack was dead. I hadn't been prepared for that. I'd met Jack when I was fifteen years old. He was the reason I'd run away from home, the reason I'd become a pirate in the first place. I'd fallen in love with him and I believed that he'd fallen for me too. I couldn't say for sure now, but it had never stopped my heart from loving him. I'd been searching for him for nearly fourteen years, but with every rumor of his whereabouts, I was always one step behind him. Always a day too late. I'd given up for the most part, but secretly I still wished to find him. Suddenly that hope had been trampled on.

Barbossa was planning a trip to save him though. It was likely a fool's venture, for who had ever returned from the land of the dead? Good thing I was a fool then. I opened my eyes and was filled with determination. If they could get a ship, I had to go with them.

"Soa Feng I assure you our intentions are strictly honorable!" Barbossa said and just as he did, swords flew up through the floorboards, Hector and Elizabeth catching them. Everyone blinked in surprise. I couldn't help but grin. Barbossa never went unprepared.

Soa Feng suddenly grabbed a man and held a wooden spike to his throat.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man!" he shouted. Confusion showed on Barbossa's face.

"Kill him, he's not our man," Hector shrugged.

"If he's not with you and he's not with us… who's he with?" the thief questioned. Suddenly soldiers from the East India Trading Company spilled into the bath house, firing their guns. Everyone scattered and fighting broke out. I drew my sword and pistol. The man who'd been caught stealing the charts knocked a few guards with the wooden plank he was tied to, but I knew he wouldn't have a chance if he stayed tied to it, so I cut the ropes. He gave me a small nod of thanks and we ran in separate directions, fighting off soldiers as we did. I headed towards the back of the bath house to escape through the tunnels beneath the building.

Everyone was making their escapes and most of the soldiers followed outside. A few moments later an explosion erupted, knocking me off my feet. When I was able to get back up I noticed the thief and Soa Feng speaking to each other. They stopped when I approached though so I couldn't be sure of what was said.

The three of us went below the house and Soa Feng handed him the charts. I couldn't hide the confusion on my face.

"Tai Huang, you and a group of men follow Mr. Turner. Assist him and Captain Barbossa in returning Jack Sparrow from Jones' locker," he ordered. Tai Huang led them down a corridor. Soa Feng looked to me then, and kissed me on the forehead.

"Do not worry, Sakura, I am assuring our safety through the approaching storm" he told me and then walked away. I wasn't sure what he meant, or whether he'd meant for me to follow him, but as soon as he rounded a corner, I bolted in the direction that Tai Huang had gone. I knew what ship Soa Feng would be lending them, I had to get to it before they left.

I made it to the ship with little time to spare. I knew Tai Huang wouldn't allow me to just walk on board since Soa Feng hadn't ordered me to go with them. He would never face Soa Feng's wrath, especially not for me. Tai Huang had always resented me for replacing him as Soa Feng's first mate. I slipped aboard the ship, with Barbossa and company not far behind me. I hurried below deck and fumbled toward a storage room in the dark. It wasn't a large ship by any means so luckily it wasn't hard to find the door. I lit the lamp inside so that I could arrange the crates inside for me to hide behind them in case they brought anything to the storage room first thing. If they found me, I would certainly be kicked off.

I blew out the light and settled in behind the crates on the damp floor. Luckily there weren't any leaks so it wasn't too wet. It wasn't long before we set sail and I could feel the ship moving. I let out a heavy sigh. I couldn't help the nervousness growing inside me. Either I was finally going to see Jack again, or I was going to die trying. I managed to fall into a light sleep with nothing but Jack on my mind.


	3. That's What You Get

Hooray for longer Chapters. :) Thanks for the reviews! They really encouraged me to keep going. I want to clarify something real quick. The lemons/smut/sexual content is going to be coming up in the next chapter or two, and I wanted to let you guys know that not all of them are going to be Madelyn/Jack. As it is made clear in this chapter, Madelyn has had other sexual partners, so just be prepared for that. Any way, thanks for reading, hope you continue to enjoy.

* * *

_Fourteen years earlier_

_We laid in the tall grass near the lake a few miles from my family's plantation. Our hands were lightly entwined as we stared up at the blue sky, thick white clouds partially blocking the sun. We were talking lightly and he would make me laugh and blush at his inappropriate jokes that I only sort of understood. It wasn't until I'd met him that I realized just how sheltered I was. I wasn't stupid, just ignorant. But who else but Captain Jack Sparrow would say such things to a fifteen year old girl from a prestigious family? _

_He pulled me close suddenly, wrapping his hands tightly around my waist, pressing me against him. I rested my hands on his chest, one brushing under his loosened shirt to feel his skin. Heat rose to my cheeks as I stared up into his eyes that seemed to be made of earth and sunshine. One of his calloused hands slid up my back and traced lightly across my neck up to my cheek._

_"__Maddy," he whispered. Only he called me that. Only he knew who I really was. My mother and father had raised me to be a proper lady. My brother had known the truth about me. The truth that I wasn't a lady at all, he'd told me I was too smart and too wild for my own good. But God had seen it fit that my truest friend, my sweet brother, John, would be taken from me. I could never forgive that. Looking into Jack's face, I could almost forget though. _

_"__One day soon, I'll take you away from this place," he whispered before turning my chin upward so his warm lips could capture mine. His kisses were usually wild and passionate, but this one was soft, slow, sweet. My heart did flips from his words and his mouth on mine. He suckled my lower lip softly, eliciting a soft whimper from my throat. He pulled away only a few centimeters, I could still feel his hot breath tickling against my face._

_"__Maddy," he whispered again before slamming his lips back to mine forcefully. This was the Jack I knew and loved. He nipped my lip, causing me to moan. He took the opportunity to swirl his tongue against mine, inviting it to play. I returned his efforts, only to have him grasp my tongue and suck it into his mouth. Heat shot from my core and spread through my body causing a gasp._

_"__Jack!" _

I shot awake abruptly in a cold sweat. I rested my head in my hand as I tried to breath normally. A dream. A memory. I had them often enough, but this one had seemed so _real_. I stiffened when I heard the door to the storage room burst open. I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep for so I couldn't be sure how far we'd gotten. I hunkered down further behind the crates, not even daring a peek at the intruder.

Whoever it was they were angry. A curse slew from his mouth and I heard a load thunk, likely from him hitting something. It was followed my another smack and one of the crates I was behind slammed into the back of my head.

"Ow!" it flew from my mouth before I could even catch myself. I slapped my hand over my mouth roughly, which of course made another noise. Dammit! Why was I so stupid?

"Who is in here?" he commanded. I wasn't very familiar with the voice which meant it was likely one of Barbossa's crewmen. A heard a match strike and a soft glow filled the room. No use hiding now. I stood slowly and was faced with the man that had tried to steal the charts.

"You?" he asked, surprised, "What are you doing in here?" I let out a heavy sigh. Hopefully I could some how convince him not to tell Tai Huang I was here.

"This is going to sound crazy,"I started, slightly fidgeting. He corked an eyebrow and set down the lantern in order to cross his arms over his chest, awaiting my explanation.

"I'm looking for Jack Sparrow too," I started, which caused both of his eyebrows to go upwards.

"I've been looking for him my whole life. We met long ago and we were taken from each other. I've been trying to find him ever since," I told him, eyes downcast.

"You're...in love with him?" he asked with a perplexed look. I just nodded, unable to look into his judging eyes.

"This isn't going to be easy, you understand?" he questioned, bringing my focus back to his face, "Davy Jones' locker isn't something to be taken lightly."

"I don't need to be told that. I would risk everything for even the slightest chance to see him again," I said and I could feel my anger bubbling. Who was he to question my resolve? He raised his hands, palms out.

"I meant no disrespect," he said in defense. His face softened and I relaxed, letting go of the frustration. I needed him to be on my side.

"Please don't tell anyone that I'm here. Not yet, anyway. If Tai Huang finds out too soon, he'll try to turn around to take me back," I told him. He nodded.

"We wouldn't want that. Time is of the essence," he said and I gave him a small smile of thanks. He suddenly sat down on top of one of the lower stacks of crates. I sat down across from him, unsure of what else to do.

"It's Sakura, right?" he said, mispronouncing it, as most Englishmen did. I shook my head lightly.

"It's Madelyn. Just Madelyn," I said softly. I was sick of the false identities and fake names. It'd been so long since I'd just been myself. Madelyn had been good enough for Jack. I'd changed so much since then, innocence lost. I wanted to be that girl again for Jack.

"Will Turner," he said, extending his hand to me. I shook it firmly, glad to be able to call him something other than 'thief.'

"So, how did you end up falling for the infamous Jack Sparrow?" he said, his voice thick with skepticism. I let out a loud sigh.

"We met around fifteen years ago. He was working for the East India Trading company then, before he was a pirate," I began, "He was shipping cargo for my father, that's how I met him." Will let out a low whistle.

"Fifteen years ago? How long has it been since you've seen him?" he asked. There was that skepticism again. God, I really sounded like a fool didn't I? I was a fool to still be in love with him, wasn't I? My hands clenched into tight fists as they rested in my lap.

"Fourteen," I whispered, trembling. Fourteen years I've been longing to see his face again. Fourteen years I've been dreaming that I'd find him and that he'd still love me. It was impossible wasn't it? Even if I did find him, things would never be the same between us. I'm sure he's moved on. I needed the closure though. I had to hear it from him. We'd been ripped apart so painfully, I needed to see him at least one last time.

Will suddenly rested his hand on my shoulder, snapping me from my thoughts. I looked up into his eyes abruptly and saw something strange in them. Pity? No, perhaps understanding.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude to you about your feelings towards him. It's obvious this is very real and very painful for you," he said. I gave him a meek smile. I pushed my thoughts of Jack to the back of my mind and tried to straighten myself. I unclenched my fists and gently wiped at the pleats of my dress to smooth the wrinkles.

"So, Will," I started, attempting to change the subject, "What did you come in here cursing and hitting things for?" A pink tinge touched his cheeks. He'd obviously forgotten his outbursts from early and was suddenly embarrassed that I'd been around to hear it. He coughed lightly and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I'm having my own relationship issues," he admitted shyly. I scooted a bit closer to him, crossing my legs and resting my elbows on the thigh to prop my face in my hands. He chuckled.

"It's my fiancé, Elizabeth. She hasn't spoken to me since..." he abruptly stopped speaking and became very serious. He stared at me very intensely as if some awful thought had just struck him. I sat up straight and cocked my head.

"What is it?" I asked. He looked away and slumped over, leaning against his own legs, hands pressed together slightly.

"They kissed," was all he said at first, now refusing to make eye contact with me. I became even more puzzled, when suddenly his behavior hit me like a ton of bricks.

"You mean, Elizabeth and Jack?" I asked, almost too loudly. I was going to have to remember to be quiet. Will nodded before speaking again.

"Before the Kraken took him and the Black Pearl down, I saw them kiss. Elizabeth said that Jack elected to stay behind to give the rest of us chance to escape," he explained. I swallowed hard, not even because Elizabeth and Jack had shared a kiss, but at the thought of Jack being swallowed by the Kraken. Tears pricked my eyes. I had never expected Jack to wait for me so to speak. Other women were inevitable. I hadn't anticipated his death. Other women I could handle. Never seeing him again, I couldn't.

If he loved her, I could accept that. It would break my heart, but I could hardly blame him after fourteen years. I wasn't going to jump to conclusions though. If he really had accepted his fate, a kiss before his death didn't necessarily mean he was in love with her.

Will was obviously hurting though. It was my turn to rest a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She won't talk to you at all?" I asked, focusing on his pain instead of my own. I could wait till I had the full story to be sorrowful. Will already had enough of the story to be upset. He shook his head softly.

"Hardly a word. I just can't understand it. How did it all go so wrong?" he said sadly. How did it all go so wrong? I could sympathize with him there. He pulled back, sitting up again and trying to smile suddenly.

"I've been in love with her since the day we met," he told me softly. We talked for a long while, recanting our life experiences. He'd told me about his father and how he'd met Elizabeth. I'd told him about my pirating adventures. He was impressed with my status as Soa Feng's first mate, as well as first mate to another well known pirate captain before him. I was famous, or infamous rather. Being one of the few female pirates, it wasn't surprising that stories of my exploits had been heard all over.

"That was you? How many nicknames have you had?" he said with a laugh after telling him of a particularly well known quest of mine.

"Uh, five," I said after counting them off in my head. I changed it every few years in order to keep ahead of various law enforcement. I'd never been arrested and therefore they only had a vague description of me. If it ever seemed like they were catching up with me all I had to do was lay low for a few months and then resurface with a new name sailing with a new captain. They were likely to catch on at some point, but I intended to stay as far from gallows for as long as I could.

"What were they all? If you don't mind my asking," he said, curiosity sparkling in his honey-colored eyes. I smiled, enjoying his intrigue.

"Let's see, the first was Ruby, then Roxanne. Um, it was Scarlet after that, but I'd changed it not long after meeting a rather unfriendly woman named Scarlet in Tortuga. I hadn't wanted to be mistaken for her," I started. Will's eyes widened and erupted in laughter.

"What's so funny?" I said, chuckling a little with him, his laughter infectious.

"I've met her!" he exclaimed, "You're right, she wasn't very friendly."

"After that I started sailing with a man from Norway who called me Elsa. He said I reminded him of his sister with the same name," I continued after finishing my own laughter.

"That's sweet," Will said with a small smile.

"Yeah," I started sarcastically with a shrug of my eyebrows, "Except he didn't treat me very sisterly." Will shook his head at that and immediately his smile became a frown.

"It hasn't been easy being a woman in your position has it?" he asked softly. I shook my head, looking away from his eyes. Will was no pirate. He was a gentleman, I had learned rather quickly. He'd been thrust into this world of piracy, but that didn't mean that's who he was. He would always protect his Elizabeth from the things I'd had to do to survive, even if she chose another. And I couldn't imagine Jack treating her the way men had treated me. It would always be her choice who she bedded, never a necessity, always a choice. I envied her. If she wanted, she could lead the life I had always wanted. Love and freedom without such heavy costs.

I had been lucky with Soa Feng, he'd only asked me to share his bed once. Others had demanded it nearly nightly if I wanted to sail under their flag. But what is a captain here or there if it kept me from being gang raped below decks. I'm an excellent fighter and swordsman, but if over a dozen men tried to take me at once I couldn't win. If they ambushed me while I was sleeping, unprepared, I wouldn't have stood a chance. All of the captains I'd sailed under had warned the crew not to touch me or he'd kill them. Fear might have made them hesitate, but they wouldn't have hesitated long. So the captain's quarters it was.

My darkened mood was interrupted when the door burst open. Will and I went to our feet immediately, startled. Hector stood in the doorway blinking at me. After a few moments, he cursed under his breath.

"Dammit, Ruby, what the hell are ye doin' here? Do ye have any idea where we're headed?" he asked angrily, nearly growling at me.

"Would you quiet down, please?" I asked him softly, looking down at his boots. After all this time I still hated to hear my old mentor scold me. He peeked over his shoulder before walking into the room, softly shutting the door behind him.

"Answer me question!" he demanded after firmly shutting the door.

"It's him," I started, "It's Jack. He was the one I was searching for all those years ago. It turns out, I'm still looking." Barbossa looked completely unfazed and still angry as hell.

"I know," he said suddenly, his voice losing a little of it's edge. My eyes shot up to meet his. How did he know? I never once told him who Jack was!

"You two know each other?" Will asked suddenly. I had forgotten he was even there. Barbossa and I both turned to look at him after a moment. He seemed to get the idea and excused himself from the storage area.

"What do you mean? How could you know?" I said, my fists were at my sides, my arms shaking.

"A few months after ye left Tortuga, after you left with the Spaniard, Jack showed up looking for a crew," he explained, emphasizing Spaniard like it was a dirty word. My knees gave out and I dropped back onto the crate behind me. I hid my face in my hands as tears formed. I'd missed him. If I had just stayed in Tortuga, I could have found my Jack so many painful years ago.

"He was headin' for Isla de Muerta lookin' for the famed treasure of Cortez himself," Hector continued as I fought back my tears.

"Ye see Jack an' I have a bit o' history," he said, "I knew him when he was just a lad. He named me first mate on his voyage. One night while at sea, Jack had a bit too much rum and told me about this sweet lil' thing he'd met a couple years before in England. A pretty freckled thing with dark red hair like rubies." I wiped the tears from my face, but still refused to look Hector in the eyes.

I suddenly took in a sharp breath. Isla de Muerta. I'd clung to every little story about Jack that I could get. It was an old story, almost considered legend. Jack had been mutinied, marooned on an island and left to die. His first mate had led the mutiny.

"You _bastard_," I spat through clenched teeth, my eyes tightly shut. I stood and finally faced him. I let the tears stream freely down my face.

"How could you?" I whispered. My heart ached with such intensity I was sure it would stop beating any moment. I had loved Hector in my own way. He had done so much for me I couldn't help but love him.

"You knew what he meant to me and you tried to kill him anyway," I said through my anger and hurt.

"Turns out a ship and a crew meant more to me than ye do," he said smugly. I slapped him. It had been a girly thing to do. I was a hardened pirate, but in this moment I was simply a woman and I slapped him.

I sat back down and just let myself cry, the taste of betrayal all too bitter.

"Madelyn," Hector said, his voice dry but commanding. He never called me Madelyn. I looked up at him and saw something in his eyes I had never seen before.

"He searched for you too," was all he said before walking out the door.

* * *

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win.

_Paramore_


	4. I Don't Love You, but I Always Will

Author's Note: This chapter contains explicit content, reader discretion is advised. LEMON. SMUT. Whatever you want to call it, there is sexual content so not for kiddies. Please review. I appreciate hearing from you guys & getting opinions. Thank you! The cover image was made at rinmarugames and shows Madelyn dressed in the clothes described in this chapter.

* * *

_Thirteen Years Ago_

I stood in front of a cracked and dirty full length mirror, looking myself over. Dusty rays of sunshine shown through the cracks of the large wooden blinds that covered the windows as I checked out the new clothes I'd bought. It'd been quite some time since I'd owned clothing that actually fit me. I'd had the trousers tailor made to fit snugly, accentuating my lean legs and the curve of my hips. I'd had the waist made lower, stopping about two inches below my belly button. I'd always hated the feel of the material against my stomach. I'd had the shirt made special as well. It looked more the top of a dress would. The front was low cut, showing a little bit of cleavage. A black bodice laced up the front and was sewn into the top, stopping just below my breasts. It was tight, and form fitting, illustrating my figure. Short, loose, puffy sleeves hung off my shoulders.

Ever since I'd run away from home, I've had to wear mens clothes. First to disguise myself as a boy. Then of course, a pirate couldn't wear a dress. Not if she was going to do things like hoisting, climbing, fighting, pirate things. Dresses were too long and binding, they would only slow you down. As much as I loved being a pirate, I did miss wearing flattering clothing. In my new outfit I felt sexy yet unrestricted. Feminine yet free. I'd had a few of each made so I could feel this way all the time.

After I was finally done admiring my new attire, I sat on the edge of the bed where Hector lay watching me. We'd been renting the little apartment in Tortuga for about four months now. My captain's ship had gotten caught in a storm and met its demise, along with most of the crew. Barbossa and I had been among the few survivors. We took jobs here and there whenever we heard of good raids or treasure hunts. We never joined any crew permanently though since Hector refused to take any position less than first mate.

Barbossa had protected me since the day I showed up in Tortuga, a stowaway on a merchant ship. I'd already known how to use a sword; in fact I knew how to use a sword better than most men. My brother had taught me, but Barbossa had taught me how to fight dirty. He taught me how to sail too. He'd saved me in a sense. I don't know what I would've done once I was here without him.

He'd known I was a girl the moment he saw me. He made me feel foolish for trying to disguise myself.

"You might trick these drunken fools, but I'm no fool, and you are no lad," he'd said to me in the trashy bar full of pirates and renegades. I hadn't known what to say, but soon he was making an offer I couldn't refuse. He told me I could sail under his flag so long as I did my share of work. He'd made me take off the tricorn hat I'd been wearing and unwrapped my hair so that it flowed freely down my back. He'd been my captain from that moment on.

Now he gently stroked my long red curls as I sat beside him, tugging my boots from my feet. In return for his protection and hospitality, he'd only ever wanted one thing from me. He hadn't asked for it at first. He'd been patient. He let me grow to trust him first, let me grow to like him even. How could I not care for him? How could I refuse after all he'd done for me? My heart still belonged to Jack, and always would, but I couldn't deny Hector a place there too.

He had known from the start that I was looking for someone, the man that truly owned my heart. He had always known that one day I would leave. Before we had sex the first time, I reminded him of that and he reminded me that love wasn't an emotion he was capable of. He wasn't asking me for love, he was asking me for my body.

I let out a sigh. The time had come for me to move on. I had stayed in one place too long and it wasn't getting me any closer to Jack. I met a Spanish captain, in a tavern last night. We'd discussed an alliance. Now all I had to do was tell Hector. I wasn't sure why I was so nervous. It's not like leaving was going to break his heart or anything. He had made it very clear that he didn't have a heart to break. So I guess that could only mean one thing.

I was going to miss him.

"Hector," I said softly, my eyes pressed shut lightly. He interrupted before I could even get started.

"I know," he said, causing my eyes to pop open.

"I saw you talkin' to that Spanish fella. A captain is he?" Hector said slyly. He formed it as a question even though it was obvious he already knew the answer. I smiled lightly. I shouldn't have been surprised. Hector knew everything. I turned in the bed to face him. His dark brown eyes starred up at me. What could I say? He'd always known this day would come. I've been with him for a year and I hadn't found Jack. I had to explore my options.

He grabbed my waist with both hands suddenly, pulling me atop him. I straddled his hips, placing my hands at his chest. He lifted his hands up to the bodice of the shirt, untying it. He wanted one last time. I could give him that. He pulled the top off of me as soon as it was loosened, tossing it to the floor. Underneath I wore a simple white cloth that wrapped around my breasts. While the bodice acted as a bustier to support them, the white material of the shirt was nearly sheer, so the extra fabric was needed for decency. Not that I had much decency these days.

He removed the cloth as well. He began tracing the tips of his fingers up the curves of my sides to the underside of my breasts, his thumbs lightly stroking the soft flesh. He ever so slowly slid his hands further, cupping both of my tits gently before bringing the thumbs to trace circles around the light pink nipples. His eyes would not look into my own, they stayed on my body. Maybe he was hurting a little at the thought of me leaving after all.

Without warning he gripped me roughly, squeezing my nipples tightly between his thumb and forefinger. I arched back at the sensation, taking in a sharp breath, before he released them. I could feel him growing thick beneath me, his groin just under my own. I nibbled at my bottom lip as I felt a heat pooling in my nether region. One of his hands trailed to my back and the other to my rear, he lifted us then, rolling over and plopping me onto the bed to hover over me. He liked it this way best, loved conquering me.

His mouth went to my neck, intentionally avoiding my mouth. After all we'd done, we had never shared a kiss. That was meant for lovers, he'd told me. He used his tongue and teeth as he trailed down my body, stopping at one of my nipples. As his mouth sucked at one, his hand kneaded the other. My breathing had gone ragged as my skin broke out in goosebumps. My body ached with want. I rolled my hips against his hard length contained within his breeches. I dug my fingers into the skin on his back when he took my sensitive skin between his teeth.

He continued trailing downward, leaving little red spots of bitten flesh in his wake. He ran into the fabric of my breeches, and starting at one hip, licked along the edge to my other hip, causing a moan to escape my lips. I looked down at him after, finding him looking up at me with a satisfied grin. He undid the ties that held up my pants and then quickly pulled them down to my knees.

He brought his finger to my lower lips, sliding it up and down the slit causing me to writhe. He thoroughly enjoyed teasing me. He slid his finger lower, opening the slit to find me wet and ready, just how he liked me. He found my most sensitive spot, swirling his finger around it. I threw my head back in a whimper. I could feel that wondrous sensation building. I clenched the sheets beneath me as Hector continued to play with my little nub. He brought up his thumb to pinch it and the slightly painful pleasure it caused sent me over the edge. I bucked my hips wildly as my orgasm shook through my body.

"God yes!" I managed to stammer as the pleasure rocked me. As I started to come down from my high, Hector lifted me again, turning me to face the dingy mattress. I was on my knees, thighs slightly parted. I rested my face against the pillow, my arms wrapped around it. Hector shoved his finger deep into my core, causing me to cry out. He pumped the digit in and out of me and I could once again feel the pressure building inside me. He abruptly pulled his finger from me. I whined and wriggled my hips at the loss.

After just a few moments I felt something much larger than his finger pressing at my entrance. I gripped the pillow tightly and winced when he shoved his thick shaft completely inside me. It always hurt at first, but it never took long for me to adjust to the intrusion. He slowly pulled back before slamming back inside. He repeated the motion several times and I cried out with each thrust. After maybe the forth or fifth time, I erupted against his throbbing length.

"Hector!" I cried as the orgasm pulsed through out my entire body, making me shiver and curl my toes. I could almost feel the smug grin I knew was on his face. He liked that best. When he made me cum so hard I shouted his name. Jack had liked that too. Men and their pride. Just as the intense sensation began to subside, he thrust into me again, this time fucking me in earnest. I bucked my hips against him, matching his quickened pace.

It was happening again, my third orgasm was building rapidly as his cock thrust into me hard and fast. I burst one final time, inner muscles squeezing tightly. It wasn't long before he tore from me, his seed soaking my back. He'd never done it inside, which I was grateful. I wanted no one's child but Jack's. The guilt hit me as it always did. I swallowed hard as I caught my breath and forced back my tears. It didn't matter if it was the first or the last time, so long as it wasn't Jack I would always be biting back tears at the end. I wouldn't let Hector see though. I wouldn't let him know that I wished he was someone else.

I went lax, sliding my knees down so I was horizontal. After a few moments, I heard Hector bustle around the room. He came back with a damp cloth and cleaned my back as he always did. Afterward, I grabbed the greyish shift I slept in and pulled it on, removing my breeches as I went. The sun was just setting, painting the sky orange.

I laid down next to Hector, who had his back to me. I let out a sigh. I would leave in the morning. I was excited and sad at the same time. No matter how much I cared for Hector, I had to do this. Jack was out there some where. I had to find him. Rumor had it, he'd been seen in Spain recently. Captain Costa could maybe get me closer to him. I turned over after a few moments, giving Hector my back as well. I fell into an uneasy sleep as the sun settled on Tortuga.

Hector was gone when the sun peaked over the horizon and I awoke the next day. He wouldn't even let me say goodbye. What had I really expected from the heartless Hector Barbossa?

* * *

_Present_

I cried alone in the dark storage room for quite some time. What had I expected from the heartless Hector Barbossa? But that wasn't true was it? I'd seen it in his eyes. Hurt. Jealousy. He'd known from the start that I loved someone else, but it hadn't mattered. He'd loved me in his own way and I could see that now. Even Hector Barbossa had a heart. And I had broken it.


	5. If It Takes Forever, I Will Die Trying

When I finished my pity party, I wiped my eyes and found new resolve in my heart. It had been partially my fault that Hector had betrayed Jack. I had to make it up to him by saving him. Even though part of me now knew how Hector had really felt about me, the other part was still angry with him. As much as I wanted to let it go, I couldn't.

I began digging through the crates that had already been on board. I had actually been the last one to use this ship, so I was looking for a certain one in particular. I finally found it towards the back. I opened it up and was happy to find the contents I'd been searching for. My typical attire while not at sea had become dresses once again, although they were a far cry from what my parents had made me wear. Soa Feng had said he liked seeing me look like a woman and I hadn't minded so long as I wasn't out on adventures. I removed my effects, the belts holding up my sword and two guns, and then I unlaced the mint green bustier I wore over the emerald green dress. I discarded the silky fabric and pulled out a pair of loose fitting breeches and a white shirt with long sleeves.

If I wanted to see Jack again, I was going to have to fight for him. While the dresses I wore now weren't nearly as restricting as the ones I wore in England, they still weren't ideal for being out at sea. I slipped my brown boots back over my feet after tying my breeches in place. The shirt was a bit large so I put the bustier I'd been wearing over it. I found a black bandana in the crate and used it to secure my hair out of my face. I fastened my weapons back in place. I drew my sword for a moment, inspecting the blade. It was an old sword, but I'd taken exceptional care of it. It had been my brother's sword. I'd taken it with me when I left home all those years ago.

I slipped the sword back into it's sheath. I wished greatly I could see my brother again, even if he would be disappointed in the woman I'd become. He'd been a man of honor and loathed pirates. This isn't the life he would have wanted for me, but at the same time he'd known I would have been miserable as some rich man's wife. A shiver ran through me at the thought of my once fiance. He was a despicable man, if you could even call him a man. I'd hated my father for betrothing me to him. It was his fault Jack had turned pirate in the first place. It was his fault we'd been separated. Even if I had never met Jack, I would have run away long before I ever married that vile creature.

I shuddered, shaking away the image of him. It didn't matter how many dishonorable pirates I met, I would hate no one as much as I hated him.

It was the next afternoon when I finally merged to the decks of the ship. Tai Huang had a fit as expected. I refused to give him a legitimate reason as to why I came, but it didn't matter. I told him Soa Feng's wrath would be all on me and it was too late to turn back now. He'd agreed sourly, still unhappy.

"Don't expect me to cover for you! When Soa Feng finds you, don't expect help from me," he spat at me before stomping off. I rolled my eyes at him. He hated me as it was. I would worry about Soa Feng when the time came. He was the wrong man to make an enemy of, but I didn't care anymore. It would all be worth it if I saw Jack again.

"I take it you two aren't exactly the best of friends," Will said as he watched Tai Huang sulk. I turned and smiled up at him.

"He's just jealous that Soa Feng likes me better than him," I stated slyly. Will returned my smile before his eyes traced up and down my body.

"Who wouldn't?" was all he said before walking off. I blushed slightly and I watched him go. Was he flirting with me? It'd been quite some time since a man that good looking had been flirty with me. I was use to perverted old men. Actually Jack was the last man I actually found attractive. Perhaps I was reading too much into it, but I found myself smiling at the idea. It was a nice thought that a young, handsome man found me appealing, especially since I was nearly thirty.

I avoided Barbossa for the next few days. I was still too angry to speak to him. I barely wanted to even look at him, but it wasn't long before we hit the cold. None of us had the proper attire for the frigid cold that confronted us. Luckily Barbossa had found some cloaks and a blanket below deck. He handed me a thick black cloak first, I was the first he offered one to. I thanked him sheepishly.

"You can't stay angry forever, Rubes," he said to me, though he offered no apology. Likely because he wasn't the least bit sorry. I bit my tongue to keep from lashing out at him and swallowed hard. I took the cloak from him gratefully. It was too cold to stay angry with him.

"Call me Madelyn, please. I'm done being someone else," I told him. He nodded and moved along to give another, lighter cloak to that witch woman, Tia Dalma, and a blanket to Elizabeth. I realized then that he'd given me the warmest one. Stupid man, trying to make me like him again. I pulled on the cloak none the less, happy to be slightly less cold than before.

Will was quickly becoming a friend. I didn't have many friends honestly. I had comrades, people who fought beside me, but I didn't talk to them really. While Soa Feng liked hearing me tell stories, but I feared him too much to consider him a true friend. There were things I couldn't tell him. I could tell Will literally anything and had no fear of him using the information against me. I had told him about Barbossa, our time together, and about how I'd found out he betrayed me. He'd been comforting when I needed it most and I appreciated it. I would catch Elizabeth starring daggers at me whenever Will and I would chat and make jokes, laughing our time away. She could be jealous all she wanted. It was obvious that all she had to do was speak to her fiance to get him to forgive her. It was no fault of mine that he was seeking other company.

About four days as we were sailing through the large mountainous icebergs, I was looking over the charts with Will. I watch him as he swirled the dials, trying to make sense of it. Barbossa seemed to have a good handle on where we were going, with the help of Tai Huang. Will seemed utterly perplexed by the special maps though. I'd seen them a few times. Soa Feng and I had discussed a journey to a certain place they lead, however the Underworld hadn't been it.

"Nothing here is set. These can't be as accurate as modern charts," he said, almost posing it as a question. I shook my head.

"No, but they lead to more places," I explained. He looked up at me for a moment, eyes filled with curiosity. He returned his attentions back to the charts as something caught his eye.

"Over the edge, over again. Sunrise sets, a flash of green," he read inquisitively. I looked up at me again, expecting me to understand. I shrugged with a small chuckle.

"Sorry, Will, but Soa Feng never explained that part to me," I confessed. He stood then and took the maps with him, heading for the helm. I quickly followed behind him. A few others were congregated nearby. Elizabeth was huddled up with her blanket just behind the captain.

"Captain Barbossa, care to interpret?" Will asked after rereading the words. We all looked up to him, hoping for answers.

"Ever gazed upon the green flash Master Gibbs?" he asked, turning his attention to Mr. Gibbs, who I'd learned was Jack's first mate. I liked Gibbs, especially when he told stories about Jack. He always spoke about him with much enthusiasm.  
"I reckon I've seen my fair share," Gibbs began, "Happens on rare occasion, at the last glimpse of sunset a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it, some claim to have seen it who ain't and some say…"  
"It signals when a soul comes back to this world, from the dead!" Pintel interrupted, causing Mr. Gibbs to glare at him.  
"Trust me young Master Turner, it's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem, it's getting back," Hector said with a ominous grin that would have made me shiver if I hadn't already been shivering from the cold. We sailed into a cavern carved into one of the giant ice burgs, causing the world to seem to go black. We all lit the lanterns around the ship.

I went below deck and sat in one of the hanging hammocks to think. There was more to this than just finding Jack again. War was soon to be upon us. We had to fight for our way of life to continue, or all face the gallows. It was especially bleak to think the opposition had the Flying Dutchman on their side. I rested my head against the ship, staring upward at the nothingness. I could see my breathe in the air as I sighed. Leave it to him to somehow manage to get Jones on his side. He was good at finding leverage. Always had been. I cringed as I thought of him, of all his selfishness and all he'd done to me, all he'd done to Jack.

My father had betrothed me to Cutler Beckett when I was fifteen. I'd had no choice in the matter. I woke up one day to my father telling me who my husband would be. If Beckett had the audacity to ask me, I certainly would have declined. I cringed at the thought of being married to him, to spending my days at his beck and call. I nearly threw up in my mouth.

Although it was because of him that I'd met Jack at all. My father had brought me to his house on a business call, long before he'd engaged me to him. Jack was working for the East India trading company at the time, captain of a merchant ship. He'd been there at Beckett's mansion in London. I'd been awestruck by him, the handsome and worldly Jack Sparrow. I liked to think it'd been love at first sight for both of us.

I smiled to myself as I thought of my love, of the year we shared together. There had been so many times since then that I'd told myself I should give up, that I should just accept that Jack and I just weren't meant to be. I tried so hard to forget him, but there was always something pulling my mind back to him. I was too in love to let him go. No matter how hard I tried, my heart wouldn't let me bury him.

I was going to find him. I was going to see him again or die trying.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is a bit uneventful, the next one will be better. It'll be a flashback to when Madelyn and Jack first met. :)_


	6. I'll Be the One, If You Want Me To

_Author's Note – So I know I said this would be about when Madelyn _first_ met Jack but I decided to set it towards the point they were separated, this touching on the catalyst. There's a possibility that I'll get to when they met eventually, but not at this moment. Let me know if you guys are interested in a companion story that would be about Madelyn's past with Jack instead of having so many flashbacks in this story. Thanks again for reading!_

_*This chapter is rated M for sMut. Jack x Madelyn_

* * *

_Fourteen years ago _

_I'll be the one if you want me to,_

I sat in the stables, huddled in the corner near my horse, Apollo, but even he couldn't bring me joy this day. He tried, rubbing his head against my arm as if he somehow understood that I was sad. I stroked his long face, trying to find comfort that simply wouldn't come. How could he do this to me? How could he expect me to marry _him_? I should have see this coming! How could I be so stupid? Did I honestly think he would let me marry for love? My father had never been a nice man, but it wasn't until today that I realized how truly little my own happiness mattered to him.

"Maddy?" I heard from a hushed voice, and my eyes shot up to see Jack sneaking towards me.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" I said just above a whisper. I got up and reached out for him. His own hands went right past my own to grab my arms and pull me against his chest. I gripped his shirt tightly and cried openly against his chest.

"I'd heard an awful rumor at Beckett's. So it's true then," he said softly, as he held me tightly, resting his head atop my own.

I looked up at him then, and anger flashed in his brown eyes. He brought a hand to my face, gently stroking my cheek. I flinched. My father had told me today that I would marry Cutler Beckett. I told him that I would rather die. Father's fist made it clear that my opinion wasn't one that mattered.

Jack cupped my face just under my jaw, his thumbs wiping at the tears sliding down my cheeks. He leaned down to press his mouth to the blue and purple mark at my cheek bone. He trailed to my mouth then and leaned up on my toes to meet him. It didn't take long for him to deepen the kiss, slightly nibbling and sucking at my lower lip. He pulled back after a few moments, his mouth still tantalizingly close to mine.

"My Maddy, all mine," he whispered, and then closed the distance between us again, this time I took the opportunity to nibble his lush bottom lip for a moment before he nipped my top roughly, pulling back once more.

"You won't marry him, I won't allow it," he said possessively, his voice harsh, commanding. I believed him. We'd find a way. We had to. His lips crashed into my own, this time he seemed desperate, hungry for me. He thrust his tongue between my lips and swallowed the moans that escaped my mouth when he did. I fought for dominance, plunging my tongue into his mouth with equal fervor. His hands trailed downward and settling on my rear, squeezing it through the thin fabric of my dress. I moaned against his mouth again, wishing to feel his hands on my bare skin.

He pulled from my mouth abruptly when Apollo snorted and stomped behind him, startling both of us. He chuckled at the horse and turned back to me as I tried to catch my breath.

"He seems jealous," he said jokingly, making me laugh too. He reached his hand back to my face, stroking my cheek gently.

"You should go before someone catches us," I said, suddenly realizing where we were. He nodded sadly.

"Will you meet me tonight? Our spot?" he asked, his eyes begging me to say yes. I nodded with a small smile.

"Around eleven. I should make it by then," I affirmed. He pressed his mouth to mine again, this time only for a chaste kiss, before sneaking off again. I headed back towards the main house so no one would come looking for me and catch Jack.

That night a little after 9 I pulled on a pair of trousers and a simple white shirt of my brother's. I'd kept the majority of his clothes after his passing and his sword too. I'd hid them all in the bottom of the trunk at the end of my bed.

I quietly crept through the dark house, carrying my boots so not to make any noise, purposefully skipping the steps I knew would creak. I made it out the kitchen door and slipped my riding boots onto my feet. I couldn't take Apollo this late, but the boots were better for running than any other shoes I had. I made it to the clearing that surrounded the lake just in time to see Jack approaching from the other side.

The moonlight shinned and reflected in the greyish waters, making the area seem to glow. I loved meeting Jack on nights like this, when the sky was clear and the moon full. He pulled me into his arms immediately, running his fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp. I buried my face in his chest, wrapping my arms around his middle and clinging to his shirt. Time felt like it had stopped as I clung to Jack in the quiet night.

He pulled back only slightly, using just a crooked finger to lift my chin up to face him. After all this time he could still make me blush with just that look. His eyes were half lidded, his lips turned up in a lopsided grin.

"I'm no good for you, ye know," he said softly, still smiling through his sad words.

"You're wonderful for me," I told him, I would have shaken my head, but his hand still held my face in place.

"Sweet Madelyn, what your father would do if he knew you were in love with a pirate's son," he said teasingly. My smile faded completely then at the thought of what my father would do to him if he did know. He'd kill him and then possibly kill me too. Jack some how found my sad expression humorous and chuckled lightly. He slid his hand down my neck, gently tickling the sensitive flesh and stopping to rest his hand at the base where my neck met my shoulder. He thumb softly toyed with my earlobe.

"It's not funny, Jack," I scolded. He placed a kiss on my forehead before looking back into my eyes.

"I promised you not that long ago that I'd take you away. Do you remember?" he asked me then. I had no idea how he could keep that playful look on his face when speaking of such serious things. I gave a small nod.

"I meant it," he told me, and suddenly his face went stern.

"Would you do it, Maddy? Would you sail away with me and never return? Our lives would never be the same," he said it like a warning, as if I didn't understand what the consequences would be. I tightened my hold on him then and nodded furiously.

"Yes, Jack! Yes, I'd go with you anywhere. I don't belong here!" I exclaimed, tears brimming my eyes. I tried to push the tears back, but they flowed down my face instead.

"I love you, Jack," I whispered. He wiped at my tears for me, brushing them away.

"I love you, Maddy. I needed to hear you say it," he whispered back, stroking my hair.

"You don't belong here do you? My strong, brave Maddy," he whispered coolly. He peppered my face with butterfly kisses. My skin broke out in goose flesh as his mouth traced across my skin. He finally pressed his lips fiercely against my own, capturing me in a bruising kiss. His hands slid down my body, softly tracing the curve of my sides to settle at my hips as we explored each others' mouths with tongue and teeth.

I snaked my own hands up his strong arms, lightly gripping his biceps as I went and finally settled them around his neck, my thumb making circles on the skin there. He pulled his tongue back so we could take turns nipping at each others' lips playfully. He bit down slightly harder for a moment, causing me to whimper against him. Heat shot down to my core and I tightened my hold on him. He left my mouth to trail to my ear, his breath tickling as he did.

He used the tip of his tongue to trace up the outer edge of my ear and then back down, his mouth going lower to kiss, lick, and bite my neck. I shuddered and moaned as his skilled mouth sent delicious sensations across my skin. His hands had gone to my back, untucking the shirt from my pants, and then slipping underneath. His rough hands slid up my sides, bringing the shirt up with it. A pleasurable ache spread to the pit of my stomach as his hand brushed across the sides of my breasts and a light moan escaped my lips.

He pulled the shirt from me completely, lifting it over my head, and discarded it to ground. His hazy eyes lingered over my figure as I blushed and bit my lip. I wasn't sure I'd ever get used to being exposed. He cupped a breast in each hand, the nipples already hardened from the cool air, messaging them gently as he pressed his mouth to mine again, swallowing my whimpers as he did. He grasped one pert nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pinching the sensitive peak. I ripped my mouth away to gasp out his name.

He pulled me down then, sitting on the grass. I straddled him, settling on my knees. I pulled at his shirt before we could continue. He smiled knowingly and helped me pull it over his head, laying it next to mine. I slid my hands along his chest, enjoying the feel of him beneath my fingertips. He wrapped his arms around my waist, putting my chest even with his face. One arm remained wrapped around me, the other returned to my breast, gently squeezing as he planted a soft kiss on top of one pale globe. He peppered my breasts with delicate kisses and soft touches. His teasing causing my breath to come out unevenly. My hands delved into his dark hair, pulling the string that held it back, letting his curls fall around his face. I kneaded his scalp as his attentions grew more bold, taking my nipple into his mouth to suck and swirl his tongue around it maddeningly. I arched into him, moaning my pleasure into the night sky.

Then his teeth scrapped across the tip, and I gasped, throwing my head back and gripping his locks roughly.

"Mmm, Jack!" I groaned as he switched his care to the other breast, giving it the same treatment. His other hand slid around to my front, his finger tracing the skin along the edge of my breeches. I rolled my hips and dug my fingers into his shoulder as he did, my need becoming desperation. With one hand he untied the laces holding the pants up and slid them lower. He ran his fingers through the small tuft of hair above my cleft. He then stroked my lower lips for a brief moment before parting them with his ring and fore finger. His middle finger went between to discover the state I was in.

"So wet for me..." he whispered against my skin, making my cheeks burn at his dirty words. I writhed against his hand, my senses being overloaded. His deft finger found that special spot that always made me squirm and swirled my dampness against it. My hands traced all over his stomach, chest, back and hair, unable to decide which part of him they liked best.

"Oh yes, Jack!" I cried as I felt him dip a finger inside me. I writhed as he added another finger, sliding them tortuously slow in and out of me. His mouth fell on mine, his tongue plunging into my mouth without restraint. I kissed him hungrily as his fingers sped up their assault. I could feel my feminine walls tightening as I rode his fingers towards release. I ripped my mouth from his as my core spasmed. I was so close.

"That's my girl. Yes, Maddy, cum for me," he whispered hotly and as if on command, my orgasm hit me like a tidal wave, pleasure washing over my entire body. I cried my pleasure upward, nearly screaming Jack's name.

His fingers pulled out of me as I came down, and he switched out positions, lifting me from my rear with one hand, the other holding my head. He gently laid me in the grass and then gripped both sides of my trousers, yanking them down and off my body. He settled between my legs, and I reached for his trousers before he had a chance to do it himself, unlacing them quickly and pushing them over the delicious v of his hips. I bit my lip, eager to see him fully nude, too far gone to be timid. He pulled them the rest of the way off, indulging me with the beautiful view of him in all his glory. I took his impressive length into my hand, gripping him lightly as I ran my thumb over the tip. He buckled over, catching himself on his hands to hover above me, a groan escaping his mouth. I slid my hand to the base and back up to the tip ever so slowly, watching his face, enjoying the power I had over him.

He grabbed my hand abruptly pushing it away. He gripped my thighs and spread them to accommodate the width of him between them. I lifted my hips to greet him. He pressed the tip of his thick shaft to my entrance. I wriggled beneath him, desperate to take him within me, but he stilled, a devilish gleam in his eyes. He seemed to enjoy the way I wanted him almost as much as the act itself. He leaned over me, his mouth sealing over mine, his tongue darting into my mouth, my breasts pressing against his chest. The ache to have him doubled. This man would surely drive me to insanity.

"Jack, please. Oh, Jack," I pleaded when he pulled his mouth from mine. His mouth sealed over mine again and then he plunged into me. My body bowed into him at the astounding sensation. He swallowed my scream and I couldn't miss the growl low in his throat. His lips lifted from mine and he nuzzled his nose against mine as he moaned again. He was still for a few moments, knowing not to go too fast. It always hurt at first, but soon he would make it feel so good.

He hovered over me on his arms as he began to thrust into me, starting off slow for me to adjust to his intrusion. My nails lightly scrapped across the skin of his muscled back as his hips snapped into me faster. I could already feel the fire building low in my belly, another wave of delight just out of reach. He propped himself up higher, adjusting the angle so that his body brushed over my sensitive nub with each powerful thrust.

I whimpered his name over and over like a mantra as he pounded into me relentlessly, sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through my body. He leaned down to once against capture my lips, his tongue probing my mouth, lending to the final push that caused my core to erupt.

I shook beneath him as the heat pooled through my body, tension giving way to a massive wave of release. My walls clenched at him tightly, spurring on his own climax. He shuddered against me as his release spilled into my body and he collapsed atop me. I lightly traced circles over his back as we caught our breath. We laid just like that for a long while, him still sheathed within me. I loved the feel of his weight pressing against my body as I rode my high back down to Earth.

He finally pulled himself from me, and I whimpered at the loss. He laid on the grass beside me and pulled me into him, resting my head on his chest.

Some time later I felt Jack gently nudging me awake. I hadn't even realized I'd fallen asleep.

I sat up abruptly unsure of the time, but when I looked around it was still dark, the moon still hanging high in the sky. I let out a sigh of relief and caught Jack laughing at me. I slapped his chest playfully.

"Don't worry, love, you weren't out long," he assured me. We retrieved out clothes then and after we were dressed once more, we cuddled in the grass again, talking softly. Jack explained that he needed to take care of one more shipment to be paid for the month. Once he had the money, we would leave together. He'd planned on stealing away the ship he was captain of, the Wicked Wench.

"Can we name it something else?" I asked, curling up my nose at the mention of the awful name. He chuckled.

"What would ye name it, darlin'?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, I haven't seen it yet," I answered.

"Well you can name it whatever ye like once it's ours," he promised and kissed my forehead. A little while later, we stood, knowing we wouldn't see each other until his return, we lingered with our goodbye kisses. I finally started to pull away, slowly walking back towards the house, but he grabbed my arm quickly and pulled me tightly against him.

He said nothing, just held me crushingly to him, kissing the top of my head and taking in the smell of my hair. He finally released me, kissing my lips softly for a brief moment.

"I'll be back for ye, I promise," he finally said. I smiled up at him, and raised my hand to his cheek, lightly caressing it.

"I know you will, Jack," I murmured. He took my hand in his and placed a kiss on the palm. He let it down and then turned me back towards my house, playfully slapping my rear.

"Go on now, before I have to ravage ye again," he teased. I giggled, but did as he said. Though it seemed to be midnight, I needed to return before someone noticed I was missing. I made it back to my room without waking anyone. I removed my boys clothing and shoved them back down into the bottom of the trunk. I pulled on a nighty and brushed out my hair, making sure there wasn't any grass in it before I finally crawled into my bed.

Life was about to change drastically. I could almost feel a touch of destiny in the air. I fell asleep with hope in my heart despite the turning of the tides. Nothing could scare me so long as I had Jack by my side.

_Anywhere I would've followed you..._

* * *

_Check out my profile for more images of Madelyn.  
_


End file.
